The Titan Tournament (Roleplaying Page.)
This is the official roleplaying page for the Titan Tournament. While the sign up page is for registration, information, and guidelines about said tournament, this page is where the actual roleplaying, dialogue, and fighting will be held.Let the games begin, and may the odds be in your favor! Main Hub Your characters enter a large circular building with high walls leading to a sky-drawn ceiling.It’s colored with light blue and silver. The center holds the registration table, with various couches and staff standing about. Between the halls leading to the other rooms are different selling-stands.To the right is the Break Room, and to the left is the Battle Room. To the front is the main offices for employees only. Main Registration Room Break Room A large slightly-darker room than that of the main room, the Break Room holds a cafeteria to the right and a lounge to the left. Various couches and tables are set up, with purchasable emporiums of different foods surrounding the cafeteria side. Some dispensers for snacks and drinks are scattered about. Battle Room The main battle room holds the records and footage of various fights and brief information for items and combatants. It connects to three other pathways through a single hall, the Training Room at the left, the armory at the right, and the Battle Selection room which leads to the main fights ahead of both. Training Room Here, you can select all of the various information gathered about each player involved, as well as the items, and practice against holograms and props. Armory Permission is required to access different levels of armor and weapons. Mostly those with more recognition are able to access these wares. Those that attempt to take them will be punished if done so without permission. Battle Select A screen will appear to select your battle, your opponent, and the circumstances of the battle. START HERE Rynk strolled in to the Hub, hands crossed behind her back as she looked about the overly clean location. She quickly noticed the regulators for registration and made her way over. "Name?" The staff asked. "Rynk," She replied. "Where do-" "When do you plan to compete?" The employee interrupted for a moment. "I... I'm not. I'm just here to watch for now. Do I need to sign up for th at?" The hub-member paused at this, then took a small sticker-badger, handing it to the midget-lynx. "Just keep that on you and keep out of the battle room. That's for contestants." "Alright thanks," She nodded. "... Can I sign up later if I want?" "I believe so." "Okay thanks," She walked over to a couch, collapsing atop it in wait for other people. Soon after, Kallus entered. Looking for the sign up sheet. "I plan on signing up.. Any idea where I can do that?" Rynk held up a single hand, pointing to the center-desk in the room. Kallus walked up to the sign in desk. Axel ran into the room like a kid in a candy store. "wow look at this place! His voice filled with optimism. The staff immediately turned to Kallus. "Are you a competitor?" Rynk's ears twitched as she sat up a bit to Axel's voice. "Oh hey. You again." "Hey Rynk havent seen you since the second tournament how ya been?" He waved. She shrugged. "Nothing much changes. You're here to fight or watch?" "Yes, I'm a competitor.." "Name?" The employee asked. "Kallus Ibrahim.." She handed him an arm-band. "Keep this on you as long as you remain here. All areas of the building are available to you except for the employees section behind this desk." Kallus put the armband on. "Got it.. Better yet, where do I go to get some practice in.." The woman handed him a small map pamphlet. The battle area is to the right," She pointed. "Im here to fight its always good to join tournaments to fight strong people for training." Axel said scratching his head. "No better reason," Rynk agreed. "This time though I'm staying out of it... for now at least. I'm a bit tired of going to these things just to not do anything." "Ok then Where do I sign up?"Axel said fixing his goggles. "Desk, right there," She pointed to the large ciruclar desk at the center of the room. "I'm gonna get some distance now before people think I'm the welcoming commitee to ask about where everything is," She started off toward the break room. "Hey every one this one right here is the welcoming commite!!" He pointed to Rynk with a slight chuckle before heading to the desk. The midget-lynx just rolled her eyes at the comment, though she did chuckle on her way out. "You are also a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked Axel. "Yep I am." Axel said with pride. "Name?" --- (wait your turn :v) (its on purpose,its shads personality shad pushed infront "i will compete,my names shad,im 13,now lemme in" A second employee called over Shad over to the left. "my names shad im competing,now can i please start training?!?!"shad sputtered impatiently A Red furred Hedgehog, wearing a Cyan T-Shirt, with a Green Unbuttoned Coat over the T-Shirt, along with Orange Sweatshorts, White Striped Cyan Gloves, and Black Striped Red Boots, enters the Main Registration Room. Im Axel Zaru Kiowa but just put Axel." The employee handed Shad an arm-band, directing him to the battle room. The first employee handed Axel an arm-band was well. "Are you going to be training too?" She looked over to the new arrival. "Hm?" He looked over to the employee. "You talking to me or that other guy?" Axel pointed to SHad with his thumb. "You," She answered. "yeah I'll train" Axel replied. She directed him to the battle room. Rock the Cat walked into the hall. He looked up at the architecture before proceeding to the spot Axel had vacated. He present on the desk before saying "I'm looking to sign up. The name's McLeod. Rock McLeod." "And you are a competitor?" The employee at the desk asked. "I sure am." replied the cat The employee handed him an arm band. "You are all set." "...Um.. excuse me." The red hedgehog tried to get the employee's attention. 'I'm here to sign up." "Name?" "Joshua Sentrium Burns." He replied. "And you are here to compete, yes?" Joshua: Yes, I am here to participate in this tournament. He was handed an arm-band. "Others have gone to the battle room. There is someone in the break room I think," Joshua: *He received the Arm Band* Thank you. *He goes on to walk away, but then stops* Um... Where is the Battle room? "the battle room is on the right, the break room to the left." Another person proceeds to walk towards the counter, wearing a black cloak over his whole body. "Hello. I am here to sign up for the tournament." "Name?" "Hectic Celeste." He was also handed an arm-band. "The battle room is to the right, the break room with the cafeteria is on the left." Joshua: Thank you. *He proceeds to walk to the right* A regal figure walked towards the registration booth. "Excuse me... Is this the registration corner? I would like to participate in the tournament." *in the training room* *shad calculates the exact angle to hit the dummy at* "hiya!" *sand falls out of the dummys head* In the Main Hub, a brown hedgehog goes towards the center of the room. "Excuse me, I'm here to participate in the tournament." "Name?" "Komerl Aden Hedgehog." He was handed an armband. "You're all set." Komerl smiles slightly at the robot as he puts on the armband. "Thanks!" He then proceeds to head to the battle room where a sandbag was waiting for him. He then proceeds to perform some set-up and kill combos. Axel walked into the training room. looking around. " Hope this is like the training room at Nimagi." Komerl notices Axel's presence and stops with his training and turns around to face him. "Yo." back at the hub,an orange hedgehog and a blue macaw walk in,a little bit confused.the bird then says"hey,is this were shad called us to watch him kick peoples buts?" Match One: 'Settings': 1v1 Standard Stage: Items: Bonus Boss Battles!: Joshua Zephyrius vs Iceheart!( (Josh TH: So much tedium. Should I make my introduction here as this is my stage?) Komerel vs Amanda (Trisell, you start us off as this is your castle stage.) A red sky lit up the ground. The castle was no less than twenty stories in total. The spanned area they stood upon was the roof yard of the castle: a long stone flat plane with tall stone fence-walls on the far edges and octagonal structures on each corner in room-size areas. At the center were stairs to the rest of the castle, currently blocked off by a thick wooden trap door. Torches with solid still light held in place could be seen scattered throughout: blue and red. Meanwhile, Komerl is currently sitting outside of the door, eating a plate of chili dogs as he pondered something. "This is a nice place....I wonder who made it?", ''he thought with a smile on his face. He throws away the trash and cleans up any messes from the area he may have made earlier. He then explores the area, wondering if there was anything to do here instead of fighting, for now anyways. He then decides to take a picture of the castle using his iPhone 6 and posts it on his Mobian Chatroom profile page. An ever interloping Amanda was currently busy scurrying the castle to steal anything that would be of value, the black furred fox woman was moving about searching for anything to loot and either sell, or put to supernatural use. However, she assumed that her meddling would go unnoticed as she believed herself to be in an abandoned castle as the witch woman moved about towards Komerl's position. Komerl, as he was walking about, accidentally bumped into Amanda and hit his head. "Ow....." he says as he starts to rub his head and sees Amanda in front of him. "S-Sorry about that, lady! Strange, I didn't think anyone even came over here......You know with the abandoned castle, colorful torches, strange red sky, yadda, yadda, yadda. So, uh...who are you anyways?" he asks with an innocent look on his face and curiosity in his voice. (Theme #1 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_maPuqP-Xb0 ) "Merda!" the vulpine woman lets out as she falls over on her rump. "Uhh.....What?" Komerl asks as he slightly tilts his head in confusion. "Inglese? Cazzo.. Si, how do you say 'watch where you are going you oaf?'" The woman replied as she began to push her rather light self back unto her feet. "S-Sorry, m'am.." Komerl says apologizes with a little shame and embarrassment in his voice. "Sari dispiaciuto, stronzino!" The black fured Mobian fox with a blue dress and a pink cape said as she turned around ad walked away. Komerl then remembered about the bonus boss fight and an exclamation mark appeared over his head mentally. "Wait a second! I heard there was suppose to be a person here to fight me after I fought Vul? Oh, and my name is Komerl, Komerl The Hedgehog!" Komerl says as he starts to walk beside her. "Amanda." She simply says before she twirls around and launches a bolt of magic at him with her finger. Komerl then smirks as he dodges her magic bolt. He then retaliates by using a quick Sonic Flare to knock her away. He then proceeds to channel flames out of his hands as his irises glow with a small blue flame. "Game 'on." "You meddling welp!" She then launches about three more bolts at him, one to he right, one to the center,and one to the left. These bolts seem to have a slight homing like attack as they seem to slowly bend towards his postion in their trajectory. Komerl then smirks as he then runs at full speed around Amanda in a circle while the magical bolts are chasing him. "You're too slow!" "Am I now? Serpents of Torment!" Amanda lets out as she casts a spell that would constrict Komerl with mystical snakes as they would slowly wrap around him and squeeze him potentially to death, slowly. (those are not normal snakes, they're a spell that cannot simply be burnt off.) Komerl just struggles in frustration as he painfully struggles to break free. "No! Gotta..break..free somehow...before I get....squeezed to....death....Must...'fight....I have to win this fight!"'' Komerl, with an amazing amount of determination, seems to have somehow broken the spell using chaos energy. Unfortunately, it left him a little exhausted and wide open to an attack. "Il caos di energia? Merda! Mi Permetta di mostrare vero caos!"'' Amanda said as she conjured up an glowing orb and tossed it at him.' Komerl then caught the orb and looked at it in confusion. The Orb of Chance explodes in his hands, soon he may feel heavily drowsy as the numbe 3 was rolled. Komerl yawns and thinks to himself in a frantic panic, "Oh, crap.....Why, did it have to be a sleep powder?" Category:Free Join Roleplays